Bored
by KENZI-CHI
Summary: Ritsuka is bored and to his suprise goes to visit Soubi. RitxSou


Ritsuka was extremely _bored_. Normally he would read one of his intelligent books about politics or religion but he just wasn't in the mood today. His mind was occupied with something else. He was sitting at his desk, leaning forward, spinning his mechanical pencil in his hand. He was wearing his reading glasses (which look so cute on him btw) in attempts to read something. _Is this what all teens feel like all the time? _He wondered taking a peek out his window. He could just imagine it. Soubi barging into his house through the window. Didn't he ever use the front door!? He sighed. He wanted something. Something he could have but never accepted. What was it? He sighed again and picked up his camera from its charger. He scanned through his pictures to see a picture of him and Soubi together and that's when he was taken back. Is this what he wanted? Did he want to see Soubi? No way. This was one of the few occasions when Ritsuka could finally be alone without him barging through his window. He wasn't going to ruin it by going to see him. Wherever the hell he was.

Ritsuka shifted in his chair so he was leaning back and staring at his camera up in the air. _Wait, I'm making it sound like seeing Soubi is a bad thing. It's not. I feel… _His face turned red and he quickly tried to get the image out of his head. "I'll go get some milk." He stood up, placed his camera at the edge of his desk and started towards the door. He unlocked it and slowly opened it to peek outside. It was dark. _Is mother out shopping? _He opened the door wider and stepped out. He walked down the stairs and went straight to the fridge. He pulled out the carton of milk and drank from it. Man it was cold! And just the perfect thing to help him cool down. He breathed out the cold air and stared down into the half empty carton thoughtfully. "Maybe… I should go see him…" _I have nothing else to do right? _He sighed, "Who would have ever thought that I'd go to Soubi instead of the other way around?" He closed the carton, put it back in the fridge and started up his stairs to get ready.

…

Ritsuka closed the front door slowly behind him. He kept it unlocked for his mother who was expecting him to be home. He shivered slightly and put his hands in the pockets of his black hoodie. It was chilly though he wasn't all that surprised considering it was about 8 o'clock. Luckily Soubi's house wasn't far or he might have reconsidered going today. He was wearing his black hoodie, a white t-shirt underneath it, and his yellow jeans.

The cold air felt unusual for him. It's probably because he never went out so late without permission from his mother. It felt nice to him though he hated it when things always changed. He almost felt sick just being out here. Walking out at night was new to him and so was visiting Soubi. A scowl appeared on his face at the thought. _Why does everything have to change? I'm being left behind… _Before he realized it he was on the porch steps of Soubi's house. From all that thinking he didn't want to knock on the door. He didn't want to now. He didn't want to change what was supposed to be. But self consciously he knocked on the door. It was light and he almost wasn't sure if Soubi heard him. That's when suddenly a tall, handsome light haired male opened the door.

He looked as surprised to see Ritsuka there than Ritsuka himself, "Ri-Ritsuka?"

He looked up slowly, "Can I come inside?" Soubi smiled warmly and moved to the side for the grade schooler to enter. Ritsuka walked over to the bed and sat at the edge. Soubi's house was cold but not as cold as it was outside. "So," Soubi started, sitting at his own desk, "what brings you here?"

Ritsuka looked away, "I-I was bored and I needed something to do."

"Oh? And what is it that you want to do?"

Ritsuka gasped. He never thought about it. "I-I don't know…" He could feel Soubi smiling towards him and he turned pink.

Soubi chuckled and stood up from his seat, "I'll make you some tea." He disappeared behind the corner leaving Ritsuka sitting alone. At that instant he immediately turned bored. He stood up and walked over to his desk. He was drawing a picture. Ritsuka was stunned. He had never seen one of Soubi's pieces before but it was truly beautiful. It was only a sketch but he could see the feeling that was put into the picture. He stared stunned, so stunned that he never noticed that Soubi walked back in the room. He wrapped his arms around the younger boy's shoulders and whispered in his ear, "Do you like it?" His words tickled his ear.

His face turned red and he quickly released the older man's grip. He stumbled towards the other end of the room, "Y-yes it's nice!" He stuttered, "I never knew… you could draw like that."

"Do you want me to draw a picture for you?"

Ritsuka's head shot up, "Re-really?" Soubi smiled warmly which made him turn even brighter. Ritsuka looked away embarrassed, "Did-didn't you go to get me some tea?"

"Yes I did." Soubi brushed a strand of hair behind his pierced ear and picked up the single cup. The cup had a beautiful design. It was a white teacup with blue, purple, and red butterflies. He handed the cup to Ritsuka.

"Th-thanks." Ritsuka took the cup and sat back down on his bed. The steaming cup felt nice against his cold hands. He let the tea's heat flow up to his face. It brushed it gently and it smelled sweet too. He blew inside the cup and took a small sip. He pulled it away quickly, his tongue sticking out. "H-hot!" Soubi started to laugh and Ritsuka looked up confused. When he didn't stop Ritsuka puckered his lips and scowled at the grown up, "What's so damn funny?"

"I'm sorry." He answered between chuckles, "It's just, I'm happy you're feeling better."

Ritsuka gasped, "Huh?"

"I could tell something was bothering you." He replied, "I'm glad you're feeling better."

Ritsuka was frozen. _Does he care… that much? How could he know? _He stared down at his tea, "Th-thank you."

He heard another chuckle, "Oh, and nice glasses by the way." He stood up and walked over to the boy, "They really look good on you."

Ritsuka wasn't aware he still had them on, "Yeah, thanks." He looked up at the man, "They're my reading glasses."

"Then why do you still have them on?"

Soubi was leaning in closer to him, "I-I guess I forgot to take them off." He could feel his face getting hotter.

Soubi was so close now, but luckily he leaned forward so his lips were by his ear, "You know… I love you right?" He breathed.

"Soubi…" He wasn't aware that he wrapped his arms around Soubi's neck. He felt warm now. Being with Soubi always made him feel warmer. He was in love with him right? Soubi was the one who made the first move since Ritsuka was practically lost in his eyes. He placed his lips on his making the younger boy's head spin. It was a soft, gentle kiss at the beginning then gradually became rougher and more passionate later. Ritsuka wasn't surprised but he was still stunned. He could feel his grip around the grown up man's neck tightened while Soubi pulled himself closer towards the young boy. He slipped his tongue into the boy's mouth. He tasted sweet. He like the way he tasted. Ritsuka started to kiss him less, trying to take a breath after each kiss that was trying to lock on his, "So-Soubi?" He felt hot and light-headed. He had never felt this way ever since they first met and yet it was nothing compared to _this_.

Soubi pulled back, "Hm?" He sat beside him on the bed.

Ritsuka turned red and looked away. He wanted to say _I love you _too but the words wouldn't escape from his mouth. He wasn't ready to say them yet. Despite that he _was _in love with him. He wasn't kidding himself. He looked back at the smiling Soubi and stared at him blankly. The boy slid his hand across Soubi's shirt-covered chest before embracing him tightly. Soubi still loved him even after all the times Ritsuka yelled, cursed, and kicked him out of his house. He even invited Ritsuka into _his_ house. He couldn't help but cry. His warm tears burned against his cold cheeks. He was too nice to him.

"Hey Ritsuka." Soubi grabbed him by the shoulders and looked down at the crying boy, "What's wrong?" He smiled his gentle smile, "Hm?" He wiped the boy's tears with his thumb rested his head on his chest. Soubi was so warm and comfortable Ritsuka couldn't help but fall asleep…

…

The 6th grader groaned lightly. When had he fallen asleep? The thing he was sleeping on was comfortable but it took him a while to figure out he was lying on a body. "Are you finally awake?" Came the familiar voice of a grown up.

Ritsuka yawned and wiped a small tear from the corner of his eye, "Yeah." He leaned back and looked up at Soubi who was peering down at him, "How long was I asleep?"

"Not that long. Probably only 45 minutes." Ritsuka could smell the faint scent of a cigarette coming from Soubi's mouth.

"45… minutes… Oh no." He ran his hand through his hair, "My mom's going to scolded me. I'm sure she's back by now." But surprisingly Ritsuka could care less. He felt comfortable here.

Soubi wrapped his arms around Ritsuka, "I'll protect you if she does anything rash."

Ritsuka took the man's hand, "Don't… say stuff you can't do." He sighed, "I don't want you to do _anything _to her." He looked up at him, "Promise?"

Soubi giggled lightly as he gave Ritsuka a kiss, "Okay."

Ritsuka stood up and started towards the door, "Well thanks… for having me."

"So you're not bored anymore?"

He smiled to himself, gripping the doorknob, "Not anymore."

**I still like this story even though it wasn't all that… I haven't written a Loveless story in forever though I have written two yaoi stories this past week so I guess I ran out of ideas. .laugh. anyway, hoped u liked it! **


End file.
